1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention relates to a blower for a vacuum cleaner consisting of an electric drive motor and a support cage for receiving structural modules of the drive motor, such as stator pack, rotor and brush holder with carbon brushes as well as an at least single stage blower unit driven by the motor and having a deflector, an impeller and suction hood, the deflector being at the same time structured as a lid for the support cage and providing a bearing seat for the rotor.
2. The State of the Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner blower of this type is known, for instance, from German patent specification DE-AS 15 63 028.
The prior art device is provided with a support cage made of an insulating material for receiving structural electrical modules of the motor, such as stator pack, rotor and brush holder for carbon brushes, and, at its bottom, with a bearing seat for the bearing of one of the two rotor bearings. Laterally of the rotor bearing the support cage is provided with two brush holders for the collector carbon brushes. In the wall of the housing or cage there are also provided recesses for directly receiving electrical connectors. The open side of the support cage facing the blower is structured as a centering rim for a deflector enclosing the support cage and supporting a second rotor bearing. In this support cage, the brush holders provided in the lower section of the housing and the plastic support cage form an integral unit. However, the carbon brushes of the rotor aligned transversely of the vertical axis of the support cage have to connected, as well as inserted, from the outside. Accordingly, the assembly of the known suction blower suffers from the drawback that during assembly of the suction blower the insertion and connecting devices have to be changed several times. Accordingly, it is not possible to realize a cost-efficient and fully automatic simple fabrication and blower assembly process. Thus, in the prior art the necessary securing of the stator pack by means of screws inserted through the support cage wall necessitates a change in direction during assembly such that the required assembly tool has to be withdrawn to the outside before the rotor can thereafter be inserted into the support cage in the preferred assembly orientation and direction of mounting. The same drawback exists in connection with the assembly and connection of the carbon brushes.